bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hayate
|name = Akira Hayate |romanji = Hayate Akira |race = Shinigami|kanji = アキラヘイエイト |birthday = 6/3 |age = 240 Looks 27 |gender = Male |height = 6ft 2' |weight = 74Kg |eyes = Silver |hair = Pink |blood type = O |unusual features = Skull Tattoo on his left eye |alignment = Neutral |affiliation = Society of Darkness |occupation = No.8 |team = Tsuneo Hayate Kazuhiko Hayate |partner = Tsuneo Hayate Kazuhiko Hayate |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Single |relatives = Tsuneo Hayate (Younger Brother) Kazuhiko Hayate (Younger Brother) |education = Himself |status = Active/Alive |shikai = Hitotoki Heki (Time Split) |bankai = Amatsu Kagirinai Hitotoki Heki (Heavenly Endless Time Split)}} Akira Hayate (アキラヘイエイト,'' Smooth Morning Sun'') Appearance Akira has the appearance of a young attractive man, with a calm and welcoming face as described by many women. He stands at a fairly tall height of 6ft 2', he also has a very well toned physique which is very muscular. His hair colour is pink and his fringe covers his right eye while the back of his hair is spiked up, 'a messy but attractive look' is what women describe it as. His eye colour is silver and on his left eye he has a small tattoo of a skull with it's mouth open when he opens his eye, and it's mouth shut when he closes his eye. Usually Akira rarely reveals his face as he is wearing a dark blue hat with skulls on which casts a shadow over his face. He wears a white sleeveless top which is covered up by a dark blue coat which goes below his knees and hangs. On the left arm sleeve of his coat he has a Yin and Yang sign except the Yang is pink. Akira has an odd way of wearing his coat as he wears one sleeve up to his elbow and the other sleeve covering his whole arm. Akira wears white skinny trousers which have red stripes all around it, on his left thigh he has a silver band wrapped around it. He wears a silver belt around his waist and lets the end of the belt hang over his trousers revealing a skull tipped end, the shoes Akira wears are dark blue and have a silver sole. While operating in the human world, Akira will make use of a gigai which is fairly similar to his normal appearance with the exception of Akira wearing different clothing. Before the timeskip Akira's appearance was still calm and welcoming but he had a slightly different style of hair and clothing. His hair colour was silver and it was a lot more messier and it was spiked up in many different directions. Personality History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Kihaku Kaibun (きはくかいぶん, Soul Ash): Powers and Abilities Devastating Spiritual Power: Akira has shown to possess a tremendous amount of Spiritual Power, being able to fully control it as well, he can use it for many uses. Zanpakutō ''' '''Hitotoki Heki (ひとときへき, Time Split), is the name of Akira's zanpakutō, it is unknown how Akira came to acquire this zanpakutō. When sealed Hitotoki Heki takes the form of a huge black sword with silver outlines, which has indentations of a devils pitchfork which is double sided on it. The blade on Hitotoki Heki is nearly as big as Akira is, yet Akira can easily wield it. The handle is silver and the guard on the sword is a white skull. It is described as a chilling and scary sword, due to the indentation and skulls on it. As described by Akira this blade is fairly light, though he is often disregarded as joking around. Shikai: Hitotoki Heki's shikai form is released with the command "Freeze it!". When Akira is about to release his zanpakutō a bright yellow mirror-like wall appears in front of the opponent. Once Akira has released his zanpakutō the wall shatters in front of the opponent revealing Akira. Quotes Education